Balls and Everything in between
by jaat
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are rival basketball players. Who were also once lover's. What happens when these two end up in the bathroom together after the game? SasuNaruSasu R&R, for the reviewer's of my other story. Ch.5 is offically up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast. *sniffle*I do, however, own a manga and game for the series though. ^o^

**Author's Note:** Hiya! SO last update on my story "The Prince and the Heir" I promised my readers a one-shot! So here it is! This is for all my loyal readers who stuck with me! And I know, I know. The next chapter isn't even up and I'm making a one-shot, but it's going to be up soon. But first a musical selecti-

_Author looks at the scroll placed before her and opens it. "A gift from one of my loving fan-" Author collapses to the floor and twitches as the smoke comes off her body, her skin was crisp and black._

_Sasuke smirks. "If it's too hot, stay away from the fire blowing ninja and his bomb scrolls."_

"_Oh yeah! You got served!"Naruto pointed and laughed. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Five seconds pass and they are in the bedroom with a sign on the door stating: _**Presenting "Balls and Everything in between."**

The halftime whistle blew and Team Leaf and Sound hustled off the court, going to their designated sides. So far there were no scores, it wasn't unbelievable when you considered what player was on each team; Uchiha Sasuke representing Sound and Uzumaki Naruto representing Leaf. Sasuke and Naruto were basketball players that should have been playing for the NBA rather they're high school's team.

Naruto bent forward to catch his breath, sweat was glistening on his body. "Damn it…..fuck….he blocked each shot…the fucker." He said in between huffs of breath. He wiped his forehead with his orange towel and flopped down onto the bench. The blonde had to admit that he rather enjoyed playing with Sasuke; he was the only one who could block his shots and really make him sweat. Naruto grinned despite himself. He looked across the court at Sasuke who was watching him with curious onyx eyes. He turned away once Naruto caught him staring. His grin grew wider.

"Whatcha smiling for Naruto?" Kiba asked and tried to follow Naruto's gaze, but Naruto elbowed him in the side before he could. "Hey man! I'm already aching enough as is!" Kiba complained as he rubbed his side.

"Yeah, Shino's not letting up on you is he?" Naruto joked and noticed his friend look down and scratch his head.

"I'm gonna go get some water." Kiba said before hurrying off. Not before long the shrill noise sounded to signal the end of half time. The game ended with only, an unbelievable, three scores made.

Sand had won, Uchiha made the winning and tying shot.

Sasuke's face remained nonchalant, as he walked pass his teammates and ignored the cheering of the crowd. He went over to his coach, Orochimaru, when he beckoned him. "Good job Uchiha, but you're still not in the same league as Itachi, maybe some more practice would do you good. " The older male rested a pale hand on Sasuke's uniform clad shoulder and started to rub it; Sasuke flinched away. Orochimaru's grin only grew wider at Sasuke's movement.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru before stalking off to the Boy's bathroom; not sparing a glance back in his coach's direction. He slammed the door open, causing it to hit the wall behind it and make a squeaking sound. He raised his leg and kicked open the nearest stall door that someone had, as a prank, left locked. Sasuke took deep breaths, seemingly immune to the toxic smells that radiated from every part of the bathroom. He turned and walked the short distance the sink. 'Calm down Sasuke. He was only trying to get to me.' He turned on the cold water and splashed it on his hot, sweaty face."Damn Uzumaki!"

"You rang teme?" Naruto's voice came from behind him. Naruto knew Sasuke hated when he snuck up on him, something about slipping pass his guard. He placed a tan hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch me dobe." Sasuke brushed pass Naruto, but was stopped from going any further with a hand around his wrist. "Uzu-"

"Shuddup Sasuke and tell me what's wrong teme?" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke turned to look at his rival and sighed, Naruto released his hold on Sasuke's wrist. "You are a distraction." Sasuke stated, glare in place and locked on Naruto.

Naruto returned his glare with a puzzled expression. "How am I a distraction?" He really had no idea, and anyway he was supposed to stay on Sasuke so he couldn't score. 'And didn't they beat us?'

"Don't act naïve with me Uzumaki," He clenched his fists. "You know exactly what you do." He was in Naruto's face now.

"Sasuke, I'm being serio-"His sentence was cut off when lips met his own, forceful and demanding. He raised his hands and pushed them against Sasuke's chest, in an attempt to move Sasuke away from him. 'What's he doing?'

'What am I doing?' Sasuke thought to himself, all the while brutalizing Naruto's lips with his own. He could feel Naruto pushing against his chest, but he pushed back with the same amount of force. He reeled back suddenly, holding his rapidly reddening cheek. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"What's up with you Sasuke? You're the one who ended us!" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't be more furious then right then. Sasuke had broken off their rivals with benefits relationship two weeks ago when he caught Sasuke getting felt up by his coach during one of his, alleged, training sessions. Naruto was willing to forgive and forget, they were only fucking after all, but Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto get a word out. Just told him it was over and to stay away.

Sasuke honestly didn't know what had happened, ever since he had broken things off with Naruto; all he could think of was the blonde idiot. Whenever he was around Naruto he couldn't concentrate, on and off the court; especially on the court. The way that Naruto played basketball was what had drawn him to the other boy in the first place. It was how flushed Naruto's skin would get from his exertion, how his skin would glow from the effects of lights and sweat, how his hair would get this 'I just got laid look' and the way he panted; even his eyes shone brighter. When he played basketball against Naruto it was like having sex; which was barely above the excitement he got from playing against Naruto.

Sasuke had been ashamed.

When Naruto caught Sasuke' paying' for his extra lessons he was so embarrassed, the look on Naruto's face made him angry, it seemed like everyone was above him if even a pity case like Naruto could look down on him. He didn't want to hear anything from Naruto. He just wanted to cut of ties with him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, holding the cheek that he knew would soon be purple. He didn't respond, just stared.

"Fuck Sasuke! Stop looking at me like that! You can't just call things off then restart them when you want! It doesn't work like that." Naruto didn't really want to turn Sasuke down; he had really liked the pale boy. He had wanted to make something real of the relationship, but Sasuke hadn't wanted a relationship just a good fuck every now and then; then he didn't. Now he did again and Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to hurt the way he had hurt when Sasuke had cut him off and stopped answering or even returning his calls. He had had backs turned on him that belonged to people that he cared about a lot of times, but over the course of their two year relationship, he had never thought Sasuke would be one of those people.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest. It would take more than heated looks to break him that, after all, was what had gotten him involved with Sasuke in the first place. 'I don't need to stir up those memories right now.' He shook his head slightly in an attempt to rid himself of the images of 'good times' they had shared.

Sasuke continued to stare, but his gaze wondered up and down Naruto's body.

Five.

"Sasuke. Stop looking at me."

Four.

"Sasuke, this is not going to work."

Three.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to give in."

Two.

"…."

One.

"Fucking teme, let's do this."

And the crowds go wild and scream Uchiha.

Sasuke crushed their lips together before the other teen could complain. The rough kiss quickly grew passionate, Naruto opening his mouth, giving Sasuke access to his hot, moist cavern. Sasuke's tongue entered the familiar surroundings, a place it had explored countless times but could never tire. He fought a brief battle with Naruto's tongue before pulling back and nipping at Naruto's bottom lip, and then sucking on it, he loved the moans that Naruto made from such a little action. Naruto rubbed his erection against Sasuke's leg, loving the electric shocks it sent up his spine.

"Stall…..now." Sasuke commanded. And within seconds Sasuke had Naruto pressed up against a stall wall, his hand snaking up Naruto's jersey and over muscles that came from years of playing basketball. Sasuke grinded their erections together causing both of them to moan in unison from the clothed contact. "Fuck, Naruto."

"Yeah…I missed this to-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke's breath made contact with his nipple. Sasuke closed the distance and kissed the hard nub, he took it between his teeth and pressed down lightly, getting another moan from Naruto as his reward, all the while guiding his hand down the front of Naruto's shorts, pass his golden fuzz and to the opening of his boxer's. Sasuke slid to his knees as he pulled out Naruto's hard on, precum already visible on the head. 'I guess he didn't fuck with anyone either after we stopped….frigging sensitive dobe.' Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth, letting the heat of his breath cause Naruto to moan, he loved the idea of him being able to make Naruto come without even touching him. Sasuke prodded the slit of Naruto's head with his tongue causing Naruto's hips to push forward and off the blue wall of the stall.

"Damn Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked wider before engulfing Naruto's head. Naruto's hands found their way, from trying to grip the wall, to Sasuke's dark blue locks; he could never quite understand why the other teen had died his hair. He tugged at the dark locks, begging with his hands for Sasuke to engulf him whole, but the sadistic bastard just kept sucking his head not that it didn't feel fucking good. Naruto practically purred when Sasuke took more of him in.

Sasuke used his tongue to trace the veins running along Naruto's dick as he took Naruto in almost completely. His hand, that was not assisting him with sucking Naruto off, moved from twisting and rubbing Naruto's nipple's found its way to Naruto's parted lips. He prodded Naruto's tongue so he could get the idea.

Naruto sucked Sasuke's fingers, his tongue running over and between the two guests. When Naruto' fingers moved away Naruto almost whimpered. Naruto's shorts and boxers soon found their way to the floor around Naruto's tanned ankles. One of Sasuke's fingers found Naruto's entrance and lightly pushed against it before entering. Naruto made a slight sound of discomfort.

Sasuke's other hand found Naruto's balls that had been ignored up until then and began massaging one then the other in an attempt to help Naruto relax, once he was Sasuke pushed his finger in deeper. In response Naruto tugged Sasuke's head lower to engulf him completely and deep throat him. Sasuke took a minute to adjust before he started bobbing up and down. He pulled his finger back then forward, thrusting into Naruto with the slick digit a few times before adding another slick finger.

"S-sas…uke."

Sasuke pulled his head back, refusing to let Naruto come before he was even really inside the blonde. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto, he didn't think that Naruto had been stretched quite enough, but it would have to do. "Turn...around." Sasuke managed to mumble out, he was hard and he could feel his precut causing his boxers to stick to him. Once he had pulled out his 'big' Uchiha, he would never refer to it as little, he almost groaned at the contact the air made to it. He spat in his hand, seeing that there was no lube on him, He rubbed the spit on, in the back of his mind wondering if he should have took more time to prepare Naruto, he groaned from the feeling of his hand coming in contact with his pulsing member, monetarily forgetting Naruto; only momentarily. He felt the remaining blood in his body rush straight to his hardened member as he looked at the image of pure erotica in front of him.

Naruto had his head slightly turned so he could peer at Sasuke from beneath his eyelashes, blush in place and hair falling in his face and sticking up in all directions. The muscles in Naruto's back were evident from his slightly turned position; sweat causing his skin to take on the appearance of glowing. Naruto's hips were slightly pushed out and Naruto was holding one cheek open with a tan hand while the other hand was working on his pulsing member.

Sasuke really wished he had a camera right then, but dismissed it in favor of pushing his tongue between Naruto's lips while he started to slowly push into Naruto's other hole. He moaned at the feeling of Naruto's tight heat tightening around his member and pulled out of the kiss so he could watch as he disappeared inside Naruto. He slid his hands down Naruto's sides in an attempt to get him to relax. "Dobe…you got to relax." Sasuke started placing kisses down Naruto's back.

Naruto shifted a little as Sasuke moved further into him, he wished that this part could be skipped and he could land right in the middle of the part where Sasuke was pounding against his prostate. He distracted himself with the feeling of Sasuke's lips as he trailed kisses down his back. Naruto barely registered Sasuke's question, but nodded his approval for Sasuke to start moving.

Sasuke loved the feel of being inside Naruto. He had done it so many times, but he still felt intense pleasure when he was inside Naruto. He heard Naruto gasp.

"Right there! Right there." Naruto moaned. Naruto felt Sasuke thrust up into him and hit against his prostate, his knees felt weak. Naruto stroked himself in time with Sasuke's thrusts. "S-sasuke…S-sasu-uke!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke's thrusts came faster and harder, moving deeper inside Naruto causing the wall the shake.

"Sasuke!"Naruto cried out as he came, causing the walls around Sasuke's member to contract and pull Sasuke into his own climax.

"Naruto!"

"Shino!"

"Shino?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison, pulled out of their post orgasm bliss to stare at each other questionably.

Naruto's head turned to gaze at the stall door when he heard his name. He moved over to the stall door, causing Sasuke to pull out of him. He unlocked the door and peered out to see a blushing Kiba and an emotionless Kiba kneeling down at his feet.

Stare.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Uh….Hey Kiba."

"Hi Naruto."

Big smile.

Nervous Laughter.

Click.

Naruto locked the stall back and at the same time both Naruto and Kiba declared.

"Naruto (Kiba) is totally never going to let me live this down."

End One-shot

**Author's Note: **So I was thinking I might make this into a chaptered fic cause I want to expand on a lot of things and this would be a perfect SasuNaruSasu, but that all depends on the type of feedback I get. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it. R and R! xXgives cookies and milkXx Btw any mistakes is cause I lack a beta and do this on notepad and crap. xD

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast. *sniffle*I do, however, own a manga and game for the series though. And anyways if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and, therefore, would be bathing in a pool of gold coins right now…..a girl can dream can't she? xD

**Author's Note: **So this shall be chapter two seeing that I got lots of positive reviews to continue this. Woot! It was the first time I got that many reviews on the story. Yay! Anyways the only reason I'm really writing this and not putting it off for another day is because I had a dream about Sasuke and Naruto(weird no? weird yes) which inspired me to type up a new story, but I wanted to update this story and the Prince and the Heir before I uploaded a new one. xD Anyways thanks for all the reviews and I've decided to leave the Sasuke and Naruto sequence out in favor of replying to reviews, cause I'm like really frigging giddy about em. ;D

_Belward4ever: Thankies! Yessirrebob! xXdancesXx Where is my cookies and roses? ;3_

_Kazue: Go reading for fun! ;D Lol, sorries. xXgives cookies and eggnogXx Thankies. _

_Someone too lazy to login: Yay title! ;D_

_Hotanimeguysrock: Thankies! Yush I agree, that's two of the reasons I wanted to continue this. Lol, that will be revealed as the chapter's go on (loves when people use the word screwing). xD Thankies, lol!xD_

_I'm NO Angel haha: Lol, thankies!_

_RetrospectMex: Yush!_

_Mrs Hatake Itachi: xXhugglesXx Thankies for reviewing this! I tis luffs you! xD You get a one shot for being awesome, message me what chu want. ^o^(I just figured out where my inbox is xD)_

_Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo: Thankies! Lol, I'll definitely warn you and I'll try to keep anything important out of those lemons or I'll repeat what is said so you can understand. ^o^_

_Animefreak2203: Lol, thankies! Thankies xXsqueals like the fan girl she isXx Me too! xXhi5'sXx I tis love your thinking! ;D_

_Akane MOon: Yush ma'am. xD_

_Dark Soul of Shadows: Sorry. DD; How about I make a one shot to make it up to you, if you still don't like it becoming chaptered after this chapter? ;3_

**There's Always Time to Chat underneath a Starless Sky**

Naruto had managed to successfully avoid Kiba, he waited until he heard Kiba and Shino leaving the bathroom before making his way with Sasuke out. Then in the boy's changing room he skipped changing or even a shower in favor of grabbing his stuff and sprinting out of there. Naruto's old, battered sneakers squeaked as he fast walked down the halls, that teme better not leave me.

"_You think they left yet Sasuke?"_

"_Obviously if we heard their footsteps leaving and the door close .And there's also the fact that there are no sounds to be heard of and only the four of us were in here….why no Naruto I do believe they are still in here and throwing a wild part-ow!" Sasuke sent Naruto a heated glare._

"_That's what you get for making fun of me teme!" Naruto declared before sticking his head out of the stall, once he saw that the bathroom was indeed empty he slipped out of the narrow stall. They had long since cleaned up after themselves and cleaned themselves._

"_Whatever dobe, I got to go. I've got to get my stuff and move my car before someone here tries to steal it." Sasuke said with a smirk._

"_Yeah, but I think I might have to catch a ride with you cause Kiba was suppose to be my lift home." Naruto hated when people would make negative comments about the kids in his school just because of the area they were in and their school's "slightly bad reputation". Naruto knew to take Sasuke's words lightly and as a joke, even though he knew that Sasuke was still bitter about the fact that someone had stolen a tire off of it, though, it did lead to them getting together in the end though._

"_Yeah I can, you didn't change locations or anything right?" Sasuke was fixing his hair in a mirror._

"_Nah, nobody adopts kids my age anymore, so I'm stuck."Naruto shrugged and ruffled Sasuke's hair which earned him a growl. "I'm gonna get my stuff. Meet you in the parking lot in 15, eh?"_

"_Yeah, but if your late I'm leaving your ass."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Believe it."_

"…_." And right then and there Naruto was ready to go round two with Sasuke, nothing was sexier than when the Uchiha would use Naruto's catch phrase._

"_Stop drooling and get your stuff dobe. I'm really going to leave your ass here, if I beat you to the car."_

Naruto looked out the window and could see the Uchiha , still in uniform other than the coat he was wearing. "Damn it I forgot my jacket. Well, hopefully its still there Monday." Naruto burst out of the door and sprinted over to Sasuke's black BMW, it wasn't the same car that he had when they had been together. To be honest Naruto didn't see how Sasuke's car hadn't already gotten stolen, if Naruto hadn't known Sasuke and didn't have morals he would've stolen Sasuke's car himself. "Don't you dare leave me you teme!" He opened the passenger's door and slid into the seat as the engine roared to life.

"You just made it eh?" Sasuke already had a smirk in place to counter Naruto's scowl. He looked in the rearview mirror as he reversed out of the parking space, most of thee spaces were empty except for those belonging to a few lingerer's and Sasuke's school bus. He locked eyes with Orochimaru, who was watching him from his position in the front of the bus. 'Fucking bastard.' He sped off, leaving behind the parking lot in favor of the nearly deserted road.

"Hey! Sasuke slow down, you're gonna get a ticket."

"Pft."

"Sasuke." Naruto warned.

Sasuke slowed down and hmphed in defeat. He cruised just below the speed limit. "Shut it dobe." Naruto stuck out his tongue. "If you don't plan on putting that tongue to good use, stick it back in that loud mouth of yours."

"Asshole."

"Oh the amount of puns I could make." Sasuke smirked and glanced over to see a blushing Naruto. He liked when things were like this between Naruto and him. After Sasuke had cut Naruto off it was really hard. They wouldn't talk when they saw each other out and at games they tried to avoid each other to keep from ending up fighting each other or making out in front of everyone. He was happy that Sasuke was and Naruto were put to guard each other this game. He let a small smile race his face and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, in time with the music that was playing on the radio.

Naruto let his head rest against the window and stared at Sasuke, he had really frigging missed the other male and his horrible music choice. The time they had spent apart had been killer. Who knew two months apart from the male could do that to him, he lagged in games and even ramen had lost some, only some, of its appeal. He and Sasuke weren't even friends it seemed, in public they wouldn't even greet each other. Naruto put a big grin on. He was happy things were back to normal now.

"What are you smiling about dobe?"

"I could ask you the same thing teme."

The rest of the trip to Naruto's Home was spent arguing over Sasuke's shitty taste in music, Naruto couldn't see what was so great about heavy metal. Then they fought over the stations after Naruto changed it to J-pop. Finally they both made an agreement on techno.

It was twenty minutes before Sasuke's car parked up in front of Naruto's home. The air was slightly tense. They had both been trying to pretend this moment wouldn't happen, trying to avoid it, but they both knew it would happen. It was just the matter of who would be the first to approach it.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who already had his gaze on the pale boy.

"Naru-"

"Sasuke, what are we now?" Naruto cut Sasuke off, blue eyes gazed with intensity.

Sasuke looked away.

"Sasu-"

"I don't know Naruto," It was Sasuke's turn to cut Naruto off, but his gaze had changed to the steering wheel his fingers clutched. "What do you want us to be?"

"I want us to be more than we were before." Naruto said softly, he turned his gaze to the night's sky, starless and empty.

"Naru-"

"I know what you're gonna say Sasuke, but I don't want you to." Naruto clutched the seatbelt pressed against his chest. "I know you can't risk your reputation and I know if anybody found out it could jeopardize our future and all you've worked for…..but you can't blame a guy for trying right?" The last few words came out slightly cracked. Naruto refused to cry, especially in front of Sasuke, especially when he had just gotten the boy back.

That was the problem, Naruto was a guy, if Naruto had been a girl Sasuke would have proudly shown him off and taken him out on dates. But Naruto was a guy. "Naruto. I'm sorry and if you understand that than you should know what we are." Sasuke refused to meet those vivid blue eyes in fear of seeing them clouded with tears. He had never seen Naruto cry, ever, and he refused to see Naruto cry now because of something he said.

Naruto closed his eyes and put a big grin on his face. "Eh, teme! Don't sound so down, I'm just messing. I'm happy with how we are!" Naruto gave Sasuke a playful punch on the shoulder. "Anyways, I better get inside before someone thinks we're staking out the place." Naruto undid his seatbelt, placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's face then jumped out the car before Sasuke could say anything. He ran up the path to the front door and waved to Sasuke, before unlocking the door and entering the house.

Sasuke hit the steering wheel. "Damn you Naruto! Why do you have to accept everything so easily?" He let his forehead rest against the steering wheel for a few seconds before steeling himself and starting up his car.

He officially felt like shit.

End Chappie.

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's chapter two tell me what you think! Woot! I'm updating regularly! Yay! Well, not really regularly, but I'm updating within a months time! xD Btw tell me if I should continue, cause I mean I could still end it here if people are having second thoughts. And don't worry, if you do think I should continue this is the last time I'll ask. xD I'm just making sure everybody is sure before I really go ahead and add a complete plot to it and start working out an ending. Also tell me if you want the Sasuke or Naruto attacks me and then make there way to doing naughty things sequence back cause I could put it in this part. xD Anyways that is it R&R.

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast. *sniffle*I do, however, own a manga, a cue box thingy and game for the series though. And anyways if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and, therefore, would be swimming in an ocean of anything related to SasuNaruSasu…..a girl can dream can't she? xD

**Author's Note: **I believe the fact that I've been watching Sesame Street for two hours everyday for the past about three weeks is the reason that there are some references from it. xD Blame my godchild, wait don't, she's just a baby. xP Soooo I like updating this. Woot! This means I may actually make it to chapter seven before I have to head back to Orlando for bye to the BahamasXx Anyways soo here's chapter three! Yay! Thankies for all the reviews everybody! I tis luffs them all (I'm such a review whore xD)! Btw I noticed there were some spelling errors and stuff in the last chapter, which really irks me so I figure it irks some of you reader's too so **SORRY! **xXthrows milk and cookiesXx And here are the replies to the reviews for this chapter. ;D

**A home can be Empty and a Home can be Full.**

Sasuke left his car on and got out. "Fucking need to get this damn thing fixed." He pushed up on the garage's door to get it to roll up. It had started raining a few minutes after Sasuke had left Naruto's house, so his clothes were soaked by the time he got into his car again. He parked the car in the garage and turned the key to cut the engine. He sat in the darkness with the rain as his emo music.

"Damn, if I get as emo as Gaara!" He declared before hitting the dashboard.

Sasuke yanked off his seatbelt and was about to throw his car door open as a part of his royal tantrum, but he stopped when he realized how childish he was acting. "Sasuke, what are you getting upset about, "It was easier for the Uchiha to accomplish things when dealing with it in the third person." Naruto said everything was fine and if he was upset, you know Naruto, he'll get over it." Sasuke let out a sigh at the relief that was brought on by the voice of reason. He slid out of the car, feeling a little bit better about himself. He started walking towards the garage door, when he turned and opened the car door. He snatched the paper before turning and walking to the door. He hated when Naruto was right.

"Damn cops and their speeding tickets."

Naruto wanted to cry or maybe punch something, but he couldn't. He couldn't because Konohamaru was sitting down next to him on the bottom bunk bed, Naruto's bed, crying.

"I…It's not fair." Konohamaru gasped out.

"Come on man, don't cry." Naruto patted the younger boys back.

"I'm not crying…my eyes are just bleeding clear blood." Konohamaru swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Well that was actually pretty original and kinda weird at the same time.' Naruto sighed. "Come on, there are more fish in the sea…..how long were you two even dating…a month?"

"We were dating for four weeks and six days! Tomorrow was going to be our one month and one week anniversary." More clear blood rolled down the younger boy's face.

"Man, he had it bad for her…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Huh? W-What'd ya say?"

"Nothing, I was just saying I could relate."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about you and that Sasuke kid. Sorry Naruto." Dark eyes looked up at Naruto.

"Nah, it's alright."

"Yall get back together yet?" Konohamaru actually had a little bet going on with most of the kids in the house on whether Naruto and Sasuke would get back together, he thought Naruto didn't know.

"Yeah, in fact I got me so-…..never mind I don't kiss and tell." Naruto smirked.

Konohamaru's face brightened up immediately and Naruto now knew what Konohamaru had placed his bet on.

"Glad to hear it man…..anyways I gotta go…uh…brush my teeth before bed…." Konohamaru rose from his place next to Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded as he watched Konohamaru fight the urge to sprint off.

"Hey. You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't all that hot anyway, tried to get me to help her cheat on one of Iruka's exams, che, friggin idiot…anyways see ya later." The door slammed behind him. Naruto's grin grew if there was one way to cure one of Konohamaru's infamous cases of heartbreak, it was money.

Naruto leaned back on his mattress, it was only 8:45, there wasn't a chance in hell that Konohamaru had gone to get ready for bed.

Sasuke was sprawled out on his king sized bed. No matter how much he grew it seemed he would never be able to stretch out to grasp all four corners. He sighed and glared at the clock that wouldn't change from its glowing of 8:45. He pulled himself into a sitting position.

It was going to be a hell of a long night.

"Here comes the cookie monster!" Naruto roared as he chased a green haired girl, who was holding a cookie, around the living room. The little girl squealed with delight.

"Naruto!" Said blonde abruptly stopped his chase in order to avoid crashing into the red haired girl who stood before him.

"Yes Misha?" Naruto squatted to be on the tiny girl's level.

"Your hair is yellow." The girl's stare was serious.

"Yes?" Naruto was slightly puzzled.

"Then you can't be the cookie monster. You have to be Big Bird." The girl said sternly.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh and took the girl into his arms. "Yes ma'am." He moved her so that her arms were wrapped securely around his neck and she was on his back. He bent his hands to look like wings before flapping them. "Caw! Caw! Tweet! Tweet! "

"No! No! Naruto! You're doing it wrong!" The girl squealed in between giggles.

Sasuke sat on his couch, a towel around his waist and another draped across his shoulders. He watched as a green puppet thing talked to an orange puppet that looked like a worm. He didn't think he was even really watching the TV, maybe it was the memories he saw on the screen. He missed those memories. He missed his family that didn't exist anymore. He sighed. 'Fuck, why do I always get like this when it's raining?" He got up and left Sesame Street to watch the empty couch.

The phone began ringing as Sasuke poured himself a cup of tea. Nobody ever called his house except Naruto. Sasuke picked up the phone before it could ring again.

Naruto nudged the squeaky door open with his shoulder, as his hands were currently occupied with Misha's small body. The girl had fallen asleep watching the second running of Sesame Street, most of the kids did because they would be up and jumping around during the first showing. He placed the small being on her bed before tucking her in and leaving the room.

Naruto walked down the hall, hands in pocket and stomach growling. He swung the kitchen door open only to almost crash into Iruka and the trays of food the man was carrying. "Ah! Sorry Iruka!"

"It's alright Naruto, nothing spilled." Iruka said and let out a puff of breath.

Drool started draining down the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Is-Is-Is…is that what it looks and smells like?"

"Yes Naruto, it is ramen." Iruka said with a small smile. "Now help me or none for you."

"Yes sir!" Naruto took a tray and fast walked away.

"Be careful not to spill anything!" Iruka warned as he walked a few paces behind Naruto. 'Naruto and his ramen….'

Sasuke pulled on his coat and got the keys off the counter. "How'd he even get my number?" He grumbled to himself and walked into the garage to his car. It was only minutes later that he was screeching down the road. If it had been for any other reason he would have been overjoyed to get out of the empty shell that once was a home to him.

To speed away from the memories that haunted even his dreams.

The clock read 11:30 when Naruto finally slid underneath his covers, a smile was still plastered across his face from the TV show he had been watching with Iruka and a few of the older kids. He hadn't heard from Sasuke since he had been dropped off and he was worried. "That freaking teme." He grumbled.

He turned his head to the side to look at the picture of him and Sasuke on his nightstand. He took it down to place it next to his head on his pillow.

End One-shot

**Author's Note: **So, by the first Author's note you should be able to tell that I had most of this written before summer, anyways sorry for getting this to you guys so late. Where I live in the U.S. computer access is limited to schoolwork. I'm back in the Bahamas right now so updates will be happening, woot! This chapter is mainly dealing with showing the differences in Naruto and Sasuke's lives, but also the slight similarities. The next chapter there will be some SasuNaru or NaruSasu interaction, depending on how you look at it. And for those who didn't realize it Naruto lives in a Home for kids. Btw, sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, thanks to those who stayed with me I appreciate it! xXgives milk and cookiesXx Now onto my da-

_Author pulls a shuriken out of her stomach and watches as cookies leak out of the hole. "Wtf?" Author then proceeds to faint in the pool of cookies._

_Naruto and Sasuke stare at the scene before them._

"_This is too weird to be proceeded by any loving goodness."_

"_Agreed." _

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	4. Chapter 4

This is me A. Responding to Reviews B. Explaining the updating process C. Apologizing D. Explaining some things about the past chapters and the upcoming one. _This will only be up until I finish the real chapter 4, then it shall be replaced._

A. Responding to Reviews

(These go from date that it was posted)

Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo - Yay! I updated! Are you still hungry? , Thankies! I shall continue the updating, CHA!

josseline9090 – Thankies sooo much!

thepresentgift18 - Yes ma'am! Thankies for reviewing and I am glad to report chapter two is up.

elo – Okies, thankies for the review!

Sesshysgirl06 – I have continued! And I shall continue to continue! CHA! Well there will be some information coming up in the next chapter about their relationship just for you. ;P

Erraticsea - I completely understand where you're coming from. I do plan on making this multi chaptered now, rather than just a shot. And I appreciate your opinion! Lol, thankies! *Eats your thumbs* Sorry, bad habit of mine.

CONTUNIUE - Yush! Oh, its just this sequence I normally do in the beginning of the chapter's of my next story, its just this thing where Naruto/ Sasuke attacks me in third person then after they leave me to die they go and get busy, lol. It most likely wasn't just you, I just don't think the people who also got confused asked.

gamergirl234 – Thankies! Yush ma'am!

narunut – Lol! Yush ma'am, lol!

SengetsuPwnzU – Yush ma'am! I shall!

SasunaruLuv13 – Yush ma'am, I tis making this into a multi-chaptered fic.

I'm NO Angel haha – Lol, thankies. Don't worry this shall be continued until it's like a movie that has too many sequels so you just end it while it's still good. ;D

It's hard to type in iPod – Yush ma'am, thankies for the nice review. ;D

Greyspell – Thanks, yeah, but I corrected it. It was set as complete because I forgot it wasn't a one-shot anymore, lol. Thanks for pointing it out though, because if you and wondering hadn't I probably wouldn't have noticed.

wondering – I'm sorry for that, it's just because I had at first planned on making this a one-shot so when I didn't anymore I forgot. I'm really sorry. Thankies, sorry about all the errors and stuff, I promise to try harder and not ramble so much. Thankies, and you shall!

Mrs Hatake Itachi – Thankies!

Vinie – Nope, it's not finish. Yush ma'am I shall update.

cardcaptor111 - *blushes* Thankies! And it shall be continued! *nods* Believe it!

B. Explaining the updating process

Okay, I know my updates are sometimes close together than reallyyyyy far apart, so let me break it down for you.

Close together updating - I'm currently in the Bahamas (with my mum) where I have, basically, unlimited updating.

Far Apart - I'm in the U.S. (with my aunt) where I have limited to homework access and when I can sneak on in class. = That is where the break in updating comes. I update whenever I'm in the Bahamas (visiting with my mum) and don't update when I'm in the U.S. (staying with my aunt to attend school).

-When I came this time I thought I would be in the Bahamas for a while, but due to a recent drop in my grades (due to my absence) I am being shipped back to the U.s. much much much sooner then intended, this means I may not be able to update again until December unfortunately, I can't even update with what little time I have because I shall be busy packing and probably being emo.

C. Apologizing

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I hate when I am all into a story and the person updates every five hundred months! So I know how you guys must feel and I apologize, when I started this story it was with the idea that my laptop would be fixed so I could use my computer whenever and wherever (U.s or Bahamas) so I would be able to update at least once a week, but unfortunately I wasn't able to do it and I already had the second chapter out when I found out. I'm going to try to write (on paper) at least three chapters out while I'm there and just type and post them when I come back in December. I am really sorry for the inconvenience and I do hope you stay with this story. I really appreciate all my readers. ;D

D. Explaining some things about the past chapters and the upcoming one

Let my clarify some things, starting from things I think (hope) you have all realized.

1) This is AU.

2) Sasuke and Naruto are on different basketball teams (Sasuke = Sound and Naruto = Leaf)

3) I don't really know the rules of basketball, I just watch and shout and let my uncle explain to me when I have no idea what went wrong with the play. (So if you see anything wrong, please tell me! D; )

4) I'm trying to keep them in character. (So tell me when they are out of character.)

5) They are both 17 and I'm working with the grade leveling by the Bahamian way - grades 7 - 12 is all high school, no middle school .

6) Itachi is a famous basketball player and Sasuke wants to be better than him.

7) Orochimaru and Sasuke are in a sexual relationship, in exchange for the lessons that made Itachi a success, Sasuke gives Orochimaru sex.

8) Sasuke lives by himself and Naruto lives in a Home for kids.

(If there is anything else you are not sure of leave a review or message me and I will answer)

-Warnings for the next chapter-

1) There will be a time skip.

2) There will be either implied or happening OroSasu

3) There will be a SasuNaru and NaruSasu lemon. (As in both)

4) It will be a while before you get it. D;

5) There will be mentions of a lot of emo stuff self-harm, drugs, etc.

-If you feel uncomfortable with any of these things you don't have to read the next chapter, just message me and I will give you a non-graphic explanation of what occurred in the chapter, but I will be putting a ; ~WARNING- !RAPE, OroSasu or whatever that section holds. Before every section that contains said item.

That is all. Thank you for your time.

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast. *sniffle*I do, however, own a manga, a cue box thingy and game for the series. And anyways if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and, therefore, would be eating a eight course meal each meal shaped in a form of SasuNaruSasu…..a girl can dream can't she? xD

**Author's Note: **So, no, I did not find my USB. Part of the reason I did not want to write a new chapter for this is that it meant that my USB was truly lost and that meant I lost something's that I had on there that were very important to me, but upon the discovery that I was the one who was writing this, my friend threatened bodily harm for the continuation. . Therefore, this is the next chapter as far as I remember.

**Chapter Four** (I can't remember the title, but it was epic so I won't make up a crappy one to replace it.)

Naruto looked at Sasuke, as the boy sat next to him on the adjacent swing; he was staring off into the distance again.

"Hey…Sasuke?" Forward, up.

"Hn?" Backward, up.

"What am I to you?" Forward, up.

"My boyfriend, I guess." Backward, up.

"For real?" The blonde stopped swinging to stare wide-eyes at the blue haired boy.

"Yeah." Breeze ruffled dark hair.

"Is this a dream?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so…tell me you love me?"

"Not even in your dreams."

"Ha…..I thought that too."

"**Naruto, it's time for dinner. We're having ramen! We're having rame-"**

Naruto opened his eyes and turned off his cell phone alarm. He stared at the screen before flipping the phone close. 'No new messages. Not even a fucking call.' He thought bitterly.

"Naruto, you're going to be late fo-"Iruka stopped talking upon seeing Naruto sitting up in bed. "You're up?" His face was incredulous.

"He changed his alarm to you calling out his name." Arms wrapped around Iruka's waist.

"Kakashi! That's not appropriate…"Iruka chided the man standing behind him, face slightly tinted pink.

"But it's true…" The other man's eyes were smiling as he teased.

"Is it Naruto?" His eyes widened slightly.

Naruto, who had been silent as he watched the two older men, looked at Iruka in shock. "You actually believe that perv! Sure….I mean it's you...but…but…you're just telling me it's time for ramen!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Hmmm, so Iruka is calling you for your favorite dish eh?" Kakashi queried.

'Yeah…I mean no! It's just cause ramen is the only thing that'll get me up! And, and, shut up you pervert!" Naruto threw his pillow at the man.

Kakashi expertly dodged the pillow, but his ninja skills were not sufficient when it came down to dodging the "Blanket no Jutsu".

Iruka shook his head as he looked at the tangle of man and blanket on the floor. "Naruto, I was just coming to tell you that it was time to get up fo-"

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" The blonde was out of bed in a second and zipping by the two older men.

"Naruto Language!" Iruka called out to the teen that was turning the corner.

"It's called English." The blanket on the floor answered.

Sasuke tugged his collar up higher to cover the red mark on his neck. The halls of his school were basically empty, spade for a few students and teachers. "Over-achievers." Sasuke muttered as he glared down anyone who gave him a second look.

He tried his best to hide his slight limp as he strode down a more crowded hall.

"_Orochimaru I said no…lis-"Sasuke's words were cut off when a ball was shoved in his mouth. He glared daggers and sent death to the pale man above him._

"_Now, Sasuke-kun, you didn't come all this way so we could talk." The paler man licked his lips._

_Sasuke voiced his disagreement around the ball, as he tugged at the chain restraining his hands._

"_Or would you prefer we just call this quits. I mean, surely you must have reached the point where you've developed as much as you could." The man said as he tugged the tie of his robe loose. _

"_Surely you don't need me anymore." The man slide the red silk off his shoulders to let it drop to the hard wood floor._

"_Surely you have reached your end." He climbed over the raven haired teen, causing the bed to sink slightly with his added weight._

"_Surely you have decided you are not good enough to beat your brother." Orochimaru whispered in Sasuke's ear before tracing the shape of it._

_Sasuke stopped resisting and laid there still._

"_Good boy."_

Sasuke shook his head, freeing himself of the memory. "I'm going to kill him." Sasuke growled out. He knew Orochimaru had been "rougher" than normal and had left visible marks because of his irritation in regards with Sasuke's relationship with Naruto. Orochimaru had wanted the blonde at one point and had made obvious his interest in Naruto to Sasuke; which Sasuke countered with a punch to the face. Orochimaru had not taken that well, which resulted in a lot of torture when it came to Naruto on Sasuke's part.

"Already talking to yourself, you stop your meds?" Masato taunted as he attempted to throw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke dodged the arm and leveled a glare on the brunette teen. "What do you want?" Sasuke threw on a nonchalant appearance, although his eyes glared death.

"Your eyes give away your hate." Masato attempted the joke, frowning when it wasn't received. "Could you stop being a tight ass for once?" The brunette asked anger in his voice.

Sasuke continued his glare.

"Fine! Bet you're not such an ass when you're taking it up it!" Shock flashed through Sasuke's features before he could conceal it. "Ha! Thought nobody knew what a nasty fag you are? In fact I know just which teacher or should I say co-"

The brunette landed on the floor with a thud and Sasuke quickly joined him, anger fueling him as he knocked out teeth.

It took three teachers to pull Sasuke off the crying boy.

Naruto woke up when his body made contact with the floor. "I wasn't sleeping!" Naruto shouted. The classroom filled with laughter at his outburst.

"Uzumaki Naruto. May I ask exactly why you are disturbing my class?" His teacher hissed.

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head as he looked at his teacher. "Cause I fell out of a dream?"

Giggles were heard around the classroom, along with a pencil writing up a certain blonde.

Naruto looked at his principal. "But, but! You can't do that! I need that class and he's the only teacher for it besides the Honor's one!"

"Naruto, I can't do anything about that! If you got a referral it is of your own doing." Tsunade tried to keep her cool as she signed off on a document.

"But you're the principal! Do something old lad-"Naruto's face met Tsunade's stapler.

"Don't you ever refer to me in that manner again, you brat!" Tsunade shouted while reading over a document.

"You could have killed me!"

"I threw the plastic one."

"Does that mean you love me?"

"I cannot do anything about the referral Naruto, he has valid reasons."

"But I need that class to graduate…."

"You can make up the rest of the credit next year."

"But that means I won't be able to leave school early!"

"Naruto. I am truly sorry, I understand your situation, but I've already made too many allowances for you. My higher ups are even starting to poke their old noses in it. Drives me to drink I tell you. I'll try to speak to him, but I can't guarantee anything, he still has it out for you after you and Jiriya left him at that bath house." Tsunade looked at the young man before her and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, old lady."

This time it was the metal stapler.

Sasuke looked at his bloodied hands.

"-we do not tolerate violence in this school, even if it is from you, Uchiha Sasuke-" Sasuke stared at the man before him, hearing but not quite comprehending what was being said to him.

"-due to your actions, I should expel you-"

_Expel_

"-never had problems with you before-"

_Problems_

"-your record is remarkable and you are an asset to this school-"

_Asset_

"-you will be suspended for a week and your brother contacted-"

**Brother**

"-you best thank your Coach Orochimaru-"

_Orochimaru_

**Thank…..Orochimaru**

Sasuke clenched his teeth and hands to refrain from lashing out at the man before him. His red tinted eyes latched onto his principals' dark eyes, the man visibly gulped.

"I-I" The man cleared his throat." I'm done, you are dismissed Uchiha." The man shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Yes sir." The blue haired teen said through gritted teeth. He gathered his bag and coat to leave.

"When I heard I was getting an Uchiha I thought he would be more like the other." The principal remarked to himself as he began reading through a document. He looked up after not hearing the door. "I told you, you're dis-"

The first punch connected with the side of his jaw.

"_What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke growled, watching as Orochimaru took out a knife. He began tugging at the chains that bound his arms and now his legs to the bed posts. _

"_Now, now Sasuke- kun, I thought you were going to behave….well then, it is a good thing I planned on this occurring." Sasuke felt something pierce the hollow opposite his elbow._

"_What type of drug did Kabuto make?" Sasuke hissed, already feeling the effects._

"_Nothing you can't buy off the streets."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_That might just happen." Before Sasuke could answer Orochimaru's lips were on his and his world was turning fuzzy._

Naruto called Sasuke's cell phone for the fifth time.

"This is Uchiha Sa-"Naruto hung up the phone with a huff.

"Girl troubles Naruto?" Kiba joked before looking at his own phone to read a text, he frowned.

"Girl troubles Kiba?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut it Uzumaki." He turned his phone sideways and quickly began typing out a message.

"What's going on with Shino?" Naruto leaned against the railing as he stared out at all the buildings.

"He has to go to some Office meeting or something for his Science club." Kiba groaned out before leaning against the fence behind them.

"Does that mean I have to get you back over that fence before you jump?" Naruto joked, his grin bittersweet.

"Naruto…." Kiba looked over at his friend and pulled him away from the railing.

"I'm alright…..today hasn't been my day."

"You want me to call Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head. "She skipped school with Rock Lee remember?"

"Yeah…you sure you're alright?" Kiba looked at his normally jubilant friend.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled up at the sky; there was a cloud that looked like Sasuke's duck butt. He laughed.

"Believe it."

End Chappie

**Author's Note:** So….this chapter is alright, but I prefer how the next one was cause I remember it was awesome. +sigh+ Anyways, you guys can expect an update soon, as my school is out (yay seniors!) and I lack anything better to do, but I am currently working(struggling to do) on a OrochimaruxKabuto fic, so that may get in the way slightly. Btw, for any SanZo (SanjixZoro) fans out there, I am putting out a multi chap story (don't worry it is already written out on paper) and you guys can check it out if you want to. I'll reply to the reviews that came after my notice chapters (ch.4 and 5 before I replaced it with this) in the next chapter because I didn't have internet connection to view them before I posted this. Anyways that's it.

_Naruto appears. "What! No going on about your day? Or saying something stupid? We can't just attack you without a reason."_

"_Sorry Naruto…and Sasuke, you can come off the roof now." Author mumbles as she crawls underneath her blanket._

"_Hn…what's wrong with her?" Sasuke asks Naruto after hearing author sniffling underneath covers._

"_I think she's having woman problems."_

"_Oh."_

_Author smiles as Naruto holds her from one side and Sasuke from the next._

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


End file.
